The Truth - Secrets of the Past Trilogy
by PunkPrincess9493
Summary: With Voldermort defeated it would seem there isn't anything to worry about anymore, but it seems that things have just gotten alot more complicated expecially when the Golden Trio finds out "The Truth" about their three new friends and Malfoy.
1. Aphrodite Griffiths

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter One: Aphrodite Griffiths**

* * *

Harry was just lying on the floor of his bedroom in** Grimmauld Place **just thinking about what was going to happen at Hogwarts now that the war was over. Mostly about Malfoy, he had actually helped them out a bit which had Harry confused to say very much. "Why on earth would he have helped us? He was a Death Eater." Harry pondered out loud and groaned when he suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice outside of his door. Harry wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and listened on the voice, he could tell it belonged to a girl without a doubt, but when he heard her laugh for some odd reason butterflies formed in his stomach.

Slowly Harry got off the floor to see who the mysterious feminine voice belonged to. His feet patted against the wooden floor and when he opened the door he saw the girl laughing. "That actually happened to you?" Harry then realized that the girl was talking to Hermione who was smiling before she saw Harry. "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry did we wake you up?" Hermione asked him.

"I actually wasn't sleeping. Who's this?" Harry scanned the girl's appearance and saw how beautiful she was. She also reminded him of someone, but couldn't remember who at the moment.

"My name is Aphrodite Griffiths. I'm going to be attending Hogwarts this year as both a student and a Professor. I'll be teaching Potions." Aphrodite had long blonde hair that went to her mid-back that also appeared to have Aquamarine Highlights in it. Her eyes were like stars yet the seemed to change colors. One second they appeared to be silver and the next bright blue. Her complexion seemed completely flawless not a single freckle or pimple and her skin was almost as white as snow. She wore a light blue baby doll top, a jean mini skirt and white sandals while around her neck hung a dragon wrapped around a crystal. Aphrodite smiled at Harry moving a stray strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"Aphrodite!" The girl quickly turned her head over to the voice that called her name. To Harry's surprise it was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, what is it?" Aphrodite asked as her silver eyes stared into the Headmistress'. Harry continued to stare at Aphrodite trying to figure out why the girl's appearance looked so familiar, but as he had been spacing out it seemed that the blonde has disappeared as well as Hermione. Confusion ran through Harry's mind before he went back to his bedroom figuring why the two has suddenly disappeared was due to the fact that they were probably getting ready for Hogwarts.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He shook his head clear of all thoughts of Aphrodite before he started to pack his stuff for Hogwarts as well.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aphrodite listened to the voices that surrounded her as she was about to board the train for Hogwarts. She also heard the whispers of the other students talking about her. "Did you hear about Malfoy?" Aphrodite stopped in mid-step hearing that name and listened in on the conversation.

"No, what about him?" Aphrodite saw that it was two Second years talking about the Ice Prince.

"He just disappeared after the war ended. No one can find him. There's like no trace of him anywhere. It's like he didn't even exist. The aurors are looking into it at the moment. They're trying to figure out what happened to him. Even his mother doesn't know what happened to her son. Supposedly the last one to see him was Harry." Aphrodite watched at the two students walked pass her and let out a sigh.

It didn't take her long until she stumbled across the Golden Trio. "Aphrodite!" She heard Hermione yell her name as the three walked up to her. "Have you figured out what house you're going to be in yet? I bet you're going to be in Ravenclaw." Hermione said excited making Aphrodite laugh at the girl's behavior before giggling nervously.

"Actually, I'm….." Aphrodite rubbed the back of her neck before finishing her sentence. "..In Slytherin." Aphrodite smiled at Hermione before looking down at her feet biting at her lip. Hermione blinked at Aphrodite's answer before putting her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Hey, no biggy, so, what if you're in Slytherin? It doesn't matter anymore. The war is over." Hermione said to Aphrodite who was pleased to hear what Hermione had said. "Right, Ron, Harry?" Hermione looked over to her now finally boyfriend and best friend.

"Right unless you…" Harry elbowed Ron in the side when he noticed that Aphrodite's eyes were starting to change to a dull grey. "Ow!" Ron rubbed his side glaring at Harry. "What the Bloody Hell was that all about?" Aphrodite giggled at the two boys.

At Aphrodite's laughter butterflies started to form in Harry's stomach just like the first time he had heard her laughter. "We really should get going. I think the train is about to leave." Aphrodite said staring at the clock.

Neither Ron nor Harry had noticed that Hermione and Aphrodite had walked off towards the train. The two boys quickly ran after the girls until Ron made them slow down. "You think Aphrodite is cute don't you, Harry?" Harry's eyes widened as his face turned red.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Harry said, even though he really did know what the red head was talking about. He did truly find Aphrodite quite attractive, but there was sort of the probably with Ginny, The two where currently dating and he had known Ginny for seven years. Aphrodite he had only known for a couple of days. Harry sighed in frustration. This year was sure to be confusing. That's when Harry finally overheard a conversation being discussed about Draco Malfoy's disappearance. Harry was in complete shock when he heard this. He had no idea that Malfoy had disappeared. _'__Malfoy disappeared?'_


	2. Harry's New Postiton

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Two: Harry's New Position**

* * *

The Grand Hall was as noisy as it had always been, but as Harry looked around his eyes saddened to see that some of the students that had been at Hogwarts last year weren't here this year. Harry suddenly felt a nudge in his side and turned to his right to see his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, looking at him. "Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked him even though she knew he wasn't and that he would probably end up lying.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a bit weird being here without the others." By others Harry meant the friends they had lost in the battle. Ginny nodded in agreement and gave him a kiss on the cheek before McGonagall spoke up.

"Well, as we all know this year is going to be much different not only because the war is over, but because of a Young Woman that will not only be a fellow student, but your Potions Professor. Aphrodite has been transferred into Hogwarts for her last year to finish up a couple of classes, but most of the time she will be teaching you. Also Aphrodite was offered up the position of being Slytherin's headmistress and she has gladly accepted it."

"So, that was what she meant by she was in Slytherin." Hermione said to herself before she went back to listening to the Headmistress.

"On another note we also have another new professor that will be your new D.A.D.A teacher. Although I am positive he hasn't told anybody yet of it or else it would have been heard all over the place." Harry suddenly found his feet so interesting. "Mr. Potter was offered the Position and has accepted. So, he shall be your D.A.D.A Professor." Harry heard his friends gasp and just smiled sheepishly at them. "With that said, let's start on the sorting."

Harry's friends kept bugging him on the fact that he hadn't told them that he was going to be the D.A.D.A teacher this year. "I didn't think it was of any great importance. You would have found out soon enough anyways." Harry responded.

"Yeah, but still Harry, I can't believe you didn't tell us you received the position. I mean…." Ron was interrupted by the shrill voice that belonged to Pansy Parkinson.

"Potter!" Pansy stormed over to the Gryffindor table with a dark and evil aura surrounding her. "What the hell did you do to my Drakie? I heard that you where the last one to see him alive and now he is nowhere to be seen." Harry shivered slightly at the girl's glare.

"I didn't do anything to your Precious Drakie, but he did tell to give you a message for him before he left. He said: "Tell Pansy that I am not interested in becoming her silly boyfriend nor would I ever think of taking her to be my wife because she is a disgusting slut." Harry said with a smile upon his face.

"You fucking asshole, I'll tear you to streads, Potter!" Pansy said about to pounce onto the Harry, but an unknown force stopped her.

"Wow, it's only been…what about an hour and I already have given two detentions; One to Mr. Zabani for Sexual Harassment and now to you, Ms. Parkinson for attacking a fellow student. I expect to see you at detention tomorrow night with Mr. Zabani or you will have to deal with the fact that you got points taken away from Slytherin on the first day." Aphrodite smirked. "Oh, don't look at me that way, Ms. Parkinson. The first thing you should inform your house, is I do not play favorites. Now get back to your table, Ms. Parkinson." Pansy frowned before storming back over to the Slytherin table. Aphrodite watched her walk away before turning back to Harry and his friends. "Is it alright if I sit here, Neville? I want to talk to Harry." Aphrodite asked Neville Longbottom giving him a beautiful smile. Neville blushed before nodding. "Thank You." Aphrodite felt someone glaring at her and she looked to see it was Ginny.

"Thanks, Aphrodite. I could have handled that myself though." Harry said with a smile and was shocked when Ginny got close to his ear. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"I don't trust her. She's like pure perfection. What if she is trying to get close to you only to kill you?" Ginny whispered into her boyfriend's ear. Harry chuckled at Ginny's words.

"Don't be silly, Ginny. She's Hermione's friend. I doubt that Hermione would be friends with someone that wanted to kill me." Harry whispered back before looking back at Aphrodite. "So, why did you tell us you where sorted into Slytherin when you're actually the headmistress?" Aphrodite giggled.

"It was a last minute thing, upon arrival McGonagall told me that I would be terrific as the new head of Slytherin and asked if I would take the job as well. I was a little iffy about it, but after a while I finally said yes. Oh, and she is offering you the same thing except as Head of Gryffindor. She asked me to deliver the news. I bet your friends would be delighted to have you as their head of house, Harry." Aphrodite smiled sweetly. Harry's eyes widened when Aphrodite told him the news. He was in utter shock. He had no idea that McGonagall was going to offer him that.

"Oh, Harry you have to say yes. Tell Aphrodite to tell McGonagall you'll take the position." Hermione said with a smile.

"Of course I'll take it. Being the Headmaster of Gryffindor, there is no way I could deny that offer." Harry said to Hermione. Aphrodite smiled.

"Terrific. I'll go tell McGonagall." Aphrodite said getting up from her spot. I'll see you all later." Aphrodite said happily bouncing off to tell McGonagall.

"Really Ginny? How can someone that nice be evil?" Harry said to his girlfriend, talking about what the ginger had said earlier.

"I still don't trust her." Ginny said glaring at Aphrodite's retreating back.


	3. Next Generation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Three: Next Generation**

* * *

As the Feast started to end, Aphrodite suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she looked up Neville Longbottom was staring at her. When Neville had realized Aphrodite was looking at him, he quickly looked away, both were blushing afterwards. "Well, Aphrodite you have certainly caught the attention of many of your students now haven't you?" Aphrodite smiled at McGonagall's question.

"Yes, it does seem so. I think it might be a bit of a problem when it will come to teaching, but of course I'm not wearing my mother's locket right now to prevent my Veelan charm appearing to everyone." Aphrodite said as she got up. "Well, I must be off to my duties as Headmistress of Slytherin." Aphrodite slipped out of her chair.

"Your father would be proud of you." McGonagall told Aphrodite before she walked off. Aphrodite stopped and smiled in reply.

"Yes, I know he would. I miss him very much, but at least now he is with mother and his friend, Lily." McGonagall smiled back at Aphrodite before the blonde escorted the Slytherins to their rooms.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

After she had finished escorting the Slytherins to their dorms, Aphrodite headed to her room and jumped a bit when she saw a Blonde Male sitting on her couch. When she got over the shock she immediately went over and hugged him. "Ah, Lili!" The Blonde male said when Aphrodite hugged him. "Okay, why do you look like a female version of me right now?" The Male said with a raised eyebrow. Aphrodite giggled.

"I wanted to see if any of "them" would think I was you. No one did." Aphrodite said pointing her wand to her face, the only thing that changed was her eyes that changed to black. The Male was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black nee Malfoy as well as the Godson of the Deceased Severus Snape, who also happened to be Aphrodite's father.

For Aphrodite's real name was Lilith Eileen Snape, but the reason she was going by Aphrodite Griffiths was for safety reasons and no one knew that Severus Snape had once been engaged to the beautiful Veela, Rosalie Griffiths. Although Aphrodite's real name was Lilith, Draco had always called her Lili ever since they were little kids.

Aphrodite then hit Draco in the shoulder. "Ow, Lili, what was that for?" Draco said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I was worried sick about you. There was a rumor going on that you had gone missing. I thought you had gotten yourself killed in the war." Tears rolled down Lilith's face as she stared at her Godbrother.

"I'm sorry, Lili. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just getting some things together because I didn't want to be in the Malfoy Manor anymore." Draco said as he hugged Lilith tightly. Lilith sniffled as he did.

"It's okay, Dray, but I wish you would have told me. Where did you move your stuff to anyways?" Lilith asked drying her tears up.

"Where do you think I moved them to? The Snape Manor, of course." Lilith giggled at Draco.

"Yes, well I guess that should have been the obvious choice to go with. Now are you actually attending Hogwarts or did you just come to tell me you are okay?"

"No, I am attending Hogwarts this year. McGonagall said I will be allowed to have a Private Dorm this year because of my situation, but she said it's also not ready yet. So, I was wondering if…."

"You can stay in my room for the night. Of course you can, Dray. I'm just glad you are okay." Lilith said kissing her Godbrother's forehead. Draco smiled at Lilith's care.

"Do you know if Selena or Katia are here yet? I got a letter from them both and they said they were going be finishing their last year up at Hogwarts, just like you are." Draco asked Lilith as the two got up and headed to the bedroom.

"No, I don't. I didn't even know they were going to be finishing their schooling up at Hogwarts. " Lilith gave a big grin. "I wonder what Harry will think once he finds out that his Godfather had a daughter as well as two of the men he hated have daughters too. Although Harry did hate Katia's father much more than he did with mine." Lilith gave a small yawn as she changed into her night gown after zapping up a spare bed for Draco.

"Who knows, but you know that this has got to be interesting once he does find out. I wonder what house Katia is gonna be sorted into though? I mean we all know that Selena is gonna be sorted into Ravenclaw because how intelligent she is."

"Yes, but she might be sorted into Gryffindor as well being as how much of a Prankster she is and a flirt. I'll defiantly have to keep an eye on that girl. As for Katia's house, that will just remain a mystery to us until we see the girls. Most likely we'll end up seeing them tomorrow morning. Speaking of tomorrow morning, we should probably head off to bed now. After all both of us have classes tomorrow, except I have classes to teach and not just to attend."

"Oh, yeah. McGonagall told me about that. Congratulations Lili."

"Thanks Dray. Good Night, My Little Tiger." Draco blushed at Lili's reference to his Animagus.

"Good Night, Lili."

* * *

**A/N:** For those who thought Aphrodite was Draco. You were wrong. She was actually Severus Snape's Daughter. Snape named her after Lily Evans nee Potter, except her name is Lilith and not Lily. Also yes, I made Draco's Animagus a tiger, spefically a white tiger. Why? Because a ferret is too small and Draco needs some power over Harry in some way since he is the uke, of course no actual relationship, friendship or otherwise has been formed between them, but don't worry their friendship will be starting to form very soon, as for Katia and Selena. Can you figure out whose daughters they are? Now here is our first voting for this story. Which house do you think Katia should be sorted into; Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff? To help you figure out which house she should be in, Draco will be interviewing the girls in the next chapter, but it's not an actual part of the story of course. Also when I post the Interview I will no longer be going by Bloody Corruption, but hopefully by PunkPrincess93, PunkPrincess9493 or PunkPrincess. It will be PunkPrincess one way in another, hopefully.


	4. The Interveiw

**Author's Note:** This is not part of the story, but a little chapter, I repeat that is not part of the story, to allow you to get to know about Lilith (Aphrodite), Selena and Katia. Some things about them will not be mentioned in the Interview due to the fact they would be spoilers.

* * *

**Draco:** -sits down at a desk- Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy and I will be interviewing three young ladies that have come alive because of Punkie's, PunkPrincess9493's, Imagination. Punkie has chosen today's questions that I shall be asking these three young ladies. –grabs his note cards- The first question is quite simple really. It is to tell us your full name unless Punkie has told you not to answer this question or otherwise and your Alias or nickname. We shall have you girls answer the questions in alphabetical order, which means Lili, you are up first.

**Lilith:** You are correct, Dray. That question is very simple. My full name is Lilith Eileen Snape and my alias you are already familiar with, but I will tell you anyways. It is Aphrodite Griffiths. Griffiths was my mother's maiden name and Aphrodite is because my father would always call me by that name because of how beautiful I was.

**Draco:** Yes, you do bare quite the resemblance to that of a Goddess, Lili. Katia, you are up next.

**Katia:** Right. Well, I cannot inform you of my last name due to Punkie has informed me of this, but I may tell you my first and middle. It is Katia Arella and my alias Arella Knightly, while my nickname is Kitty.

**Selena:** Hell yeah, now it's my turn to introduce myself. My full name is Selena Cyrus Black and my alias is Stella Cyrus. My friends call me Midnight.

**Draco:** Alright, next question. The question is "When is your birthday; this does include the year and how old are you?"

**Lilith:** My birthday is February 18, 1979 which means I am a year older than Draco therefore I am nineteen years old.

**Katia:** I was born on August 15, 1980 which makes me, currently seventeen, since the school year starts on September 1.

**Selena:** I am two months older than Harry and a month older than Draco. I was born on May 26, 1980 and I'm already eighteen years old.

**Draco:** It seems that Punkie has only a couple more questions for you three. The next question is "What is your Blood Lineage?"

**Lilith:** Well, my father was a Half-Blood Wizard and my mother was a Full Veela. I guess that makes me a Half Veela and a Half-blood.

**Katia:** My blood lineage? My father like Lilith's was a Half-Blood Wizard as well while my mother was someone you would never want to tangle with, because she was a Vampire. Not a Vampire that had been turned, no she had been born as one and it is known that only Female Vampires born as Vampires can become pregnant that and Dhampirs, but my mother was a Pureblooded Vampire. This would make me a Dhampir then, which is Half Vampire, Half Human. It doesn't matter if your human parent is a Witch/Wizard or a Muggle you are still a Dhampir.

**Selena:** Well, unlike my friends my mother was not a Magical Creature. She was a Pureblood Witch, just like my father had been a Pureblood Wizard. Therefore I am a Pureblood Witch.

**Draco:** Alright that is all of the questions for today. The interview will continue later on, as the story progresses and next time Punkie will be the one doing the interview. This is Draco Malfoy, signing off.


	5. Ginny Weasley is a BITCH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Four: Ginny Weasley is a B-I-T-C-H!**

* * *

The Golden Trio, Ginny and Neville where heading down to the Dining Hall when they heard a loud Boom. "Bloody Hell, what was that?" Ron said as Blaise Zabani flew across the room. The five were in complete shock. Laughter filled the air as a girl jumped down out of nowhere.

"And that is why you shouldn't mess with me, Mister Zabani." The girl smiled innocently as she pointed her finger at Zabani before spinning her finger around making Zabani spin as well. "Draco warned you not to mess with me, but I guess you just thought that you were better than him now." The girl laughed again, her laugh was frightening yet angelic at the same time. The Golden Trio looked at each other with confused faces; everyone thought that Malfoy had died in the War.

"I think that he's gotten the idea, Raven." Everyone thought that they were seeing a ghost because there, leaning against the wall, was none other than Draco Malfoy. The Girl, whose name must have been Raven, let Zabani fall to the ground, but not before frightening the poor boy silly by showing off her fangs.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining until Draco went and ruined it." A young woman with long curly jet black hair appeared behind Harry and hugged him. "Hm, you certainly do look a lot like your father yet then your eyes." The Woman grabbed Harry's chin in order to look at Harry's eyes. "They look a lot like your mother's, but these glasses are in the way and I find that quite annoying which is why I shall do you a little favor." The woman grabbed Harry's glasses and ran off with them. Harry just stood there in shock while Ginny chased after the woman.

"Selena cut that out right this moment and give Harry back his glasses." Aphrodite said as shy girl with light brown hair followed behind her holding some books in her arms. When Selena stopped running away from Ginny, Raven snatched the glasses out of her hands.

"Hey, Raven that is not fair!" Selena said as she crossed her arms staring up at Raven who was floating in mid-air. Aphrodite shook her head before she smiled at Neville who blushed.

"I-I don't think you two are act-acting ver-very proper." The Shy Girl spoke up which immediately made Raven, Selena, Draco and Aphrodite turn to stare at the girl.

"Dude, Katia just freaking spoke…..in front of non-friends." Selena said with her mouth gaped open as Raven descended down from the ceiling.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but could I please have my glasses back?" Harry spoke as Ginny almost tackled Raven, but was too fast for her.

"Girls, Ginny just made a huge mistake and I think we might have to protect…." Ginny flew across the room. "Never mind." Draco said mentally sweat dropping.

"RAVEN!" The girls yelled in unison for making Ginny fly across the room. Raven just stared at her nails.

"What? She should of known better than to try and attack me, unless she doesn't know who I am then in case Hogwarts hasn't been teaching their students about some certain famous wizards' descendants." Raven said as she levitated Ginny back over to the Golden Trio and Neville.

"Ginny, here is some important advice that you should keep in mind. Never try and attack Raven." Aphrodite said as she held her hand out at Raven for Harry's glasses.

"Yeah right like I'm going to listen to…." Ginny was thrown across the room and into another.

"Potter, no offence, but your girlfriend seriously doesn't know who she is messing with. So, she needs to keep her damn trap shut or I will personally shut it for her. Anyways, I'm off to get breakfast. See you girls in a bit." Raven said as she walked off. It was now the Golden Trio's turn to hang their mouth's wide open.

"Yes, well that was Raven. She is 1/3 Vampire, 1/3 Veela and 1/3 Witch also she is the descendant of Merlin. It's best not to get on her bad side unfortunally for Ginny she went and did just that." Aphrodite said as she watched Ginny come back in the room with a glare on her face.

"I'm going to go get breakfast." Ginny said as she walked off. It was now Selena's turn to say something about Ginny.

"Is her Amingus a type of dog? For she is a B-I-T-C-H, with a capital B." Selena said as she pointed her wand at Harry's eyes before smashing Harry's glasses. "Now, you will no longer need those." Ron was watching his sister's retreating back when he heard Selena call his sister a bitch.

"What the Bloody Hell did you just call my sister?" Ron said glaring at Selena.

"If I remember correctly I called her a bitch because no one in their right mind would be that stupid to mess with Raven or be that mean to Aphrodite without being one. Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Selena Cyrus Black, Draco Lucius Malfoy's Cousin and Harry James Potter's God Sister. Yes, that's right, Sirius was my father." The Golden Trio blinked in confusion. "Anyways, I suggest we all go get breakfast. Don't you agree Draco?" Selena said leaning on Draco's shoulder. Draco gave a small laugh before answering.

"Yeah, you're right, Sel. We should go get breakfast. After an interesting event like that, I think it would be the best idea to do at a moment like this." Selena intertwined her arm around Draco's as the two wandered off to the Dining Hall.

"I think I will go eat as well. I'm starting to get a little hungry. See you in a bit, Lilith." The shy girl said following after Selena and Draco.

"The shy one is Katia. She is extremely intelligent that girl is. Perhaps it would be best to go and eat now. Also I think you might want to check on your girlfriend, Harry. Personally, I think she might be PMSing. Best thing to do right now would probably give her some chocolate." Aphrodite smiled before waving at the remaining four. "I hope that I will see you in one of my classes, Neville." Aphrodite said batting her lashes at the boy before walking off. Neville blushed at this.

"You know, Neville. I think that Aphrodite might like you." Hermione said with a small smile grabbing Ron's hand.

"Way to state the obvious, Mione." Ron said who got a glare from his girlfriend. "Sorry love." With that the Golden Trio walked towards the Dining Hall.

"Aphrodite likes me?" Neville said to himself before he hurried after the Golden Trio.


	6. Oh Shit!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Five: Oh Shit!**

* * *

_ "Hey…." Draco suddenly spoke up when he was in the Room of Requirement with the girls. They had changed it into one of those Huge Baths so they could all catch up before breakfast._

_ "What is it, Snow?" Aphrodite asked Draco as she floated on her back in the Pool Sized bath tub. Draco blushed at his nickname._

_ "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, alone or not? I don't like you calling me that." Draco said flustered. The girls giggled at Draco._

_ "Aw, Lilith you got him all flustered and stuff." Selena said swimming over to her cousin and hugging him, which only made him blush even more._

_ "Uh, Selena I don't think you should be hugging your cousin when you are naked." Katia said blushing who was sitting down when her arms over her breast. The Five each had their own position in the group. Draco's of course was the male, but his position wasn't about protecting the girls. He was one who was the homosexual in the group, of course only the girls knew that. Aphrodite was the mature, motherly one, Katia was the shy, intelligent, caring one, Selena was the flirtatious tomboy and Raven was the dangerous, scary, "I'll beat the shit out of you if you mess with my friends." Goth._

_ "You really need to lighten up Katia. With that attitude of yours you'll never get a boyfriend." Selena said before sitting next to her cousin. Katia pouted a bit._

_ "Well, not all of us are flirtatious like yourself, Selena. Plus I don't have to worry about that. When I smell his scent I will know I have found my mate."_

_ "Yeah, Sel. Three of us do have the blood of magical creatures running in us. We don't need to worry about that shit unlike you and Draconius." Raven said popping her Blood Pop out of her Mouth. "Now what where you gonna say, love?" Draco blushed a bit._

_ "I don't know how to put this, but I….."_

_ "You what?" The Girls said. Draco's blushed darkened._

_ "I think I have a crush on Potter."_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco couldn't help, but blush at the discussion he had earlier with his friends as he sat at the Slytherin table next to Raven. "I think I know what you're thinking about." Draco smiled at Raven, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw Pansy.

"Oh Merlin. Not her." Draco whispered to himself as he began to massage his temples.

"Drakie! You wouldn't believe what Potter told me. He said…" Raven hissed at Pansy showing off her fangs to the girl.

"Back off, bitch unless you want to be my snack tonight." Raven said as her blue eyes turned red. Pansy backed off a bit when she saw Raven's fangs. "That's what I thought. Listen up, Draconius doesn't like you. Never has and never will. If he is ever going to marry a girl it's gonna be me or Katia. Got it? Now vamoose, slut." Pansy's mouth gapped open at the words the girl said to her. "You better shut that mouth of yours before you attract a cock because that is all you are, a cock sucking slut. The only reason you even get guys is because you are so easy, you little slut." Raven smirked as Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, I think that's enough. Pansy, I don't like you and I never will. For one reason, I am not sexually attracted to girls…..I'm Gay." Draco said before turning around to the table; the part of the Slytherin Table that heard what Draco said gasped.

"You heard the man. He likes guys. So, fuck off Bitch." Pansy pouted before storming off. Raven and Draco smiled at each other before the Head Mistress stood up.

"I hope that everyone is enjoying breakfast. I have couple of announcements that I was not able to tell you about due to these students hadn't arrived yet. Would you please stand up girls?" Raven smiled wider as herself, Katia and Selena all stood up.

"I am proud to say that this year we have the descendent of not only one historical figure anymore, but four. The young lady standing at the Slytherin table is Raven Ambrosius and is the descendent of The Great Merlin. She is a very powerful young witch along with being a witch she is also has Veelan Blood and Vampire Blood. My advice to you is not to upset Ms. Ambrosius or you will end up in the Hospital Wing just like Mr. Zabani did." Raven smirked, slightly showing off her fangs at her fellow Slytherins before the Head Mistress said she could sit down. "

At the Ravenclaw table is the daughter of Sirius Black," Selena smiled when McGonagall said her father's name. "Let's just hope that she isn't anything like her father or else this school will be in trouble." Selena then frowned before sitting.

"Now the last girl standing at the Gryffindor table is…." The Head table went completely and utterly quite. "Katia Riddle." Everyone gasped and the two Gryffindors sitting next to her looked at her in surprised, mostly because she didn't resemble Voldermort in any shape or form. "Katia is indeed a Parsltounge. She also is a Dhampir and for the sake of your health I suggest you do not bully her, even though it is not Katia that will harm you. The people that will harm you are two of the girls that I just mentioned along with your own Draco Malfoy and Professor Griffiths will probably be handing you a month's worth of detentions. Now that I have introduced you to these lovely young ladies, I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, Katia is Voldermort daughter. Oh SHIT! . Anyways, I know this chapter was kind of short and I apologize. It's just that I have a major headache right now. So, I wanted to get this done as fast as possible. Also I have a question for you, two actually. Who do you think Raven and Katia's mates should be? You know because one of them is a Veelan Dhampir and the other is just a normal Dhampir. Anyways would love to hear your answer.


	7. Random Update

**Punkie:** Hey, everyone. So, this is just like a random update or whatever you wanna call it. Ya see I can't think of anything for the next chapter although I have decided on who Kata is gonna be paired up with. Raven still thinking about who she is gonna be paired up with. Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have sent me so far. You guys are awesome. I'll be looking forward to hearing everyone's ideas for the next chapter. Would really appreciate due to that I am having writers block, also if you have a youtube account and you just freaking love me as hell. Add me, my YouTube account is PunkPrincess9493. Hope to put up some videos up next weekend. I'm going camping at Petuluma KOA with my family and one of my besties, bond to be hella fun and luckly there is WiFi connection there too. So, yeah and starting from now on, if I am able, I will be replying back to your Reveiws along with a little cool thing. You can ask Kata, Raven, Selena or Aphrodite/Lilith questions in the reviews and they'll answer them for you. (Not really I'm the one answering because they aren't actually real characters. Well, I might answer the questions on my youtube account with wearing my wigs, but ya.) Anyways, that's my little update. Can't wait to hear those ideas for me on what I should do in the next chapter. Oh, and one more thing. I'll put a little poll below asking you what you think I should do. I will probably wait a month until I post the next chapter since school is starting up pretty soon, but yeah. Give me your ideas and vote. :)

* * *

Kata should meet the Boy you choose

Neville should ask Lilith/Aphrodite out on a date

Draco should tell Harry about his "feelings"

More Kick Butt Raven Action

Let's start classes

HOGSMADE!

Bring back a character from the dead

Have the gang discover a new hidden room

Sex Scene with RonxHermione

Molly is gonna be a grandma because Ron knocked up Hermione


	8. Katia's Mate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Six: Katia's Mate**

* * *

The bell had rung, declaring that Breakfast was over and that classes where to begin; Selena had Charms, Ginny had Transfiguration and while Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Raven, Katia and Aphrodite all had Magical Creatures. As the seven walked to Hagrid's hut, it was extremely quiet until they arrived. At the hut talking to Hagrid was one of Ron's brothers, Charlie. "What is your brother doing here, Ron?" Hermione asked her boyfriend who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Charlie turned around and faced the others.

"The Headmistress sent me a letter saying she wanted to talk to me about something." Charlie smiled then raised an eyebrow when he saw the three girls and Malfoy. His eyes widened a bit when one of the girls dropped to their knees and seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "Is she okay?" Charlie asked as the other two girls and Draco helped her out.

"Katia, what's wrong, love?" Raven asked as she held onto the girl. Katia looked at Raven and let out a slight whimper as she had her lips pressed tightly together. "Katia, I can't help if you don't tell me what is going on." Katia seemed to cry a little bit before she opened her mouth to show Raven that her fangs where out which confused Raven. Their fangs only came out when they were hungry and the Headmistress had made sure that the Dhampir Teens had a good amount of blood for breakfast as safety percussion that neither would attack a student. "I don't understand. Your fangs shouldn't be out you just ate." Raven then saw that Katia was starting to cry. "Katia, are your fangs hurting you?" Katia nodded her head. "Damn, why on earth is this happening? I don't understand it damn it. Draconius, do have any idea?" Raven said looking up at Draco as she held Katia in her arms.

"No. Hermione, maybe you know. You're an intelligent witch." Draco said looking at Hermione with concern written all over his face.

"Whoa, she's a vampire?" Charlie said with shocked eyes. Raven shook her head.

"No, she's only part vampire. I don't have a clue what the problem is though. Her fangs shouldn't be out; we just ate for goodness sakes. Our fangs don't come out unless we are hungry." Raven said as Katia's whimpering became louder.

"You are wrong. They come out on three different occasions. The first one is when you are hungry, which we have already concluded that is not the case. Since it is not that and it can't be the third one, it has to be the second one." Hermione said.

"Oh, and what would that be Hermione?" Raven asked as she rubbed Katia's back to try and comfort the girl.

"Katia has caught scent of her mate. A vampire or Dhampir never has Vampire mate they may have a Dhampir Mate, but never an actually full blooded vampire because their mating procedure involves the Dhampir or Vampire biting their mate and drinking their blood, which makes them live longer, but not technically immortal. Therefore, Katia's mate is nearby." Hermione said then looking at Charlie. It was once again silent.

"Wait; don't tell me you are thinking that I am her mate?" Charlie said in slight shock. Hermione just smiled at him. Charlie let out a breath before biting at his lip. "Okay, if I am her mate then what am I supposed to do? At the moment she looks like she is about to faint any moment now." He said as he walked closer to Katia and got down on his knees to look at Katia. When she looked up to look at him her eyes where a dark gold, usually they were much lighter.

"That I don't know."Hermione said as she, Hary, Ron, Draco, Aphrodite, Neville and Raven all stared at the two. Katia looked at Charlie before she got closer to him and ended up hugging him.

"Are you telling me that you would be okay with belonging to a total stranger that you don't even know anything about?" Katia whispered into Charlie's ear. "Because I think that Hermione might be right, I can smell your blood pumping through your veins and it smells absoloutly delicious, but I would never bite someone without their permission." Charlie gulped as he felt Katia's breath against his ear.

"Yes, I'd be okay. I actually know a lot about Vampires, Just not as much as I do about Dragons though, but I still know a lot about them. You have my permission to bite me, Katia." Charlie said as Katia buried her nose into Charlie's neck, the two had completely forgotten that the others where still there.

"I want to tell you one thing first and it might possibly change your mind about me biting you, but you need to know." Katia said as she rubbed her nose against Charlie's neck.

"And what is it that I need to know, Katia?" Charlie said as his heart was beating faster than it was before.

"My name is Katia Riddle, and I'm Voldemort's daughter. Will you still alow me to bite you now, Charlie?" Katia said as her fangs where becoming more painful by the second. Charlie didn't say anything for awhile and because of this Katia began to back away until Charlie grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

"It doesn't matter who your parents are, Katia. All that matters is that you are a good person and I can tell you are. After all if you weren't you wouldn't of told me that. You still have my permission to bite me, Katia." Katia smiled at what Charlie said.

"Thank you, Charlie. I love you."

"And I kno.." Charlie was interrupted when Katia bit into his neck. It was painful to say the least, but he was able to endure it. When she had finished, she licked his neck clean of the blood and Charlie was a little dizzy. "…know that I will eventually love you too, Katia." Charlie said as he smiled at Katia who ended up kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N**: So, who thinks that Charlie and Katia are cute together so far? I had actually planed on putting the two together even before **chickie434** told me I should pair her up with a Weasley, but I wanted to hear you guys' thoughts first. Below are the votes that are in so far.

* * *

**Draco telling Harry** – 3 [23%]

**Molly a Grandmother** – 2 [15%]

**Neville asking Aphrodite/Lilith Out**- 2 [15%]

**More Raven Chaos** – 1 [8%]

**Let's Start Classes** – 1 [8%]

**HOGSMADE!** – 1 [8%]

**Discovering a New Room **– 1 [8%]

**Sex Scene with RonxHermione** – 1 [8%]

**A Character returns from The Dead** – 1 [8%]


	9. To My Readers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own the Teen Titans.

**To My Readers:**

I am so sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I hope you are not angry at me. -begs for forgiveness- I swear I have a good excuse though. College! That's right. If you have been with me since Draco's Fresh Start, my sorta lame and random drarry fanfic, then you know I have been a writer for almost four years. I started writing in my freshmen year in high school and now I am a freshmen in college. I also sort of forgot about "The Truth" and ended up starting on two new fanfics both of which are Teen Titans. I will try my best to bring you a new chapter as soon as possible. Two Possibilities you might expect in the next chapter is something with Aphrodite and Neville along with Harry and Ginny having a fight about Aphrodite. So, basically the next chapter is mostly going to be about her. I might have a little something in store for Draco too. As for now, go check out my two new Teen Titan Fanfics: Teen Titans: Next Generation and Ever Fallen in Love. TTNG mostly revolves around my Ocs, Beastboy and Raven. It is currently rated T, I think and is Family and Romance. It already has two chapters up. Ever Fallen in Love is sorta gonna be a series. It is a Spaqua fan fic meaning it's SpeedyxAqualad which means Yaoi, but it also had Rule 63/Gender Bender which brings me back to what I meant by series. I plan on writing a Rule 63/Gender Bender Series featuring several different members of the Teen Titans. Only one Teen Titan will changed in a story though. As you will soon find out I first chose Aqualad to be the first member of the Teen Titans to partake in this series. After Aqualad I want to know who you think should be the next Teen Titan to be Gender Bended and include on how you think this event should take place. The next one I am thinking of doing is Robin, but if you wish to see someone else Gender Bended just tell me. Back to Harry Potter. I plan to start working on the next chapter tomorrow or the day after once I have finished with this week's school work. It might not get posted, but I will see what I can do and Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, etc. It means a lot to me that you enjoy my fanfics even though they can be a little random at times and stray from the plot line.

**~Much Love~ **

**PunkPrincess**


	10. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** This chapter will include the following: Violence, Angst, and Hatred. You have been warned.

**The Truth**

**Chapter Seven: The Truth**

* * *

The first month of the school year was almost over and the students where excited about the Halloween Ball. McGonagall had announced on the Seventeen of September that Hogwarts would be throwing a Halloween and that they where allowed to wear any costume they wanted, but it had to be appropriate to a certain extent.

The bell rang singling that classes had ended. The Golden Trio had Potions with Neville and Draco that period. They where walking out of the class with Ginny walked up to Harry. "Harry, I thought I told you I didn't want you around _her_." Ginny said as Aphrodite walked out of her classroom, her hair was currently up in a tall pony tail.

"Ginny, I don't understand why you don't like her? Aphrodite is a very nice girl. She actually helps the students try to learn about Potions." Harry said noticing the cold way that Ginny said "her."

"I don't care, Harry. I don't..." Aphrodite walked over to the Fighting couple and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright, Harry. I think I understand..." Everyone gasped in shock as Ginny hit Aphrodite in the face.

"Ginny!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. It just happened that Selena, Raven, Katia and Charlie had come upon the scene just in time to see Ginny hit Aphrodite.

"Lili!" The girls yelled walking to their injured friend.

"Don't touch him, Whore." Ginny yelled at Aphrodite glaring daggers at her. Katia checked out Aphrodite's eye as Raven looked at Ginny.

"And to think I thought you learned your lesson the first time. I guess throwing you across the room wasn't enough." The tone that Raven used made Aphrodite, Katia, Selena and Draco gasp.

"Raven don't do it." Draco said quickly grabbing her hands in his.

"She needs to be taught a lesson, Draco. I'm doing this for Aphrodite." Raven went to raise her hand, but Katia and Selena helped Draco hold her down.

"Raven you can't. It's not her fault that she doesn't know that Aphrodite is Half Veela." Katia said hugging her friend to keep her from hurting Ginny.

"She's half veela?" Neville said in shock when he looked at Aphrodite and finally noticed the similarities to a veela.

"I know perfectly well she is." Ginny said seeming like Katia had just insulted her. "But she isn't even trying to cover it up. She is a Veelan Whore." Ginny said which pissed off Raven even more, but this time her friends didn't stop her from attacking the redhead.

"How dare you call her a whore!" Draco yelled glaring daggers at Ginny. "You have no idea what she has gone through. She..." Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Aphrodite who seemed to be pissed off as hell.

"That's it, Girls, Draco. Let's show this fucking _Fan Girl_ who she is really messing with. I tried to be nice, but you have made it so hard for me to do that. Although I do feel that since your boyfriend is gonna see the real you then we might as well show you the real us as well." There was a slightly evil grin on Aphrodite's face. "Allow us to reintroduce ourselves." Aphrodite said as she and Katia moved to Draco's right while Selena and Raven moved to his left. "We are the Demon Siblings. Since we where on our own most of our life we decided that on the day we might we would be siblings and we became the Demon Siblings. We protect eachother from getting hurt by anyone and if someone does we make that person regret it for the rest of their lives. Which is what you have done, Ginny."

"I will start with our introduction then. My full name is Draconius Lucius Malfoy, but my sisters call me is Marcellus." Draco said with no emotion on his face. The others noticed that Aphrodite, Katia, Raven and Selena's faces where the same.

"I am Selena Cyrus Black. My sisters and brother call me Estelle." Selena said who started to smirk at the look on Ginny's Face.

"My name is Raven Elizabeth Ambrosius and my Sisters and Brother call me Morrisa." Raven said crossing her arms.

"People know me as Katia Arella Riddle while my Sisters and Brother know me as Adora." Katia said.

"Which leaves me. I would first like to inform you that my name isn't Aphrodite Griffiths. It's an Alias for my safety, but I don't think I need to go by that name anymore. So, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Lilith Eileen Snape. My Sisters and Brother call me Sera. Now that you know who we really are I think it's time that you see the truth, Ginny. That you are an ugly bitch who is just a psychotic fan girl that needs to get the fuck over Harry."

"Indeed. You don't even treat him like your boyfriend. You treat him like a slave. I have kept my mouth shut out of fear, but since we are doing this anyways. I might as well tell you, Harry." Draco stared into Harry's eyes. "I'm in-love with you." Harry's eyes widened in shock at what came out of Draco's mouth.

"It's time for us to teach you a lesson, Weasley and we are the teachers." Draco and the Girls said together surrounding Ginny. The others were still in shock about what Draco had said that they didn't realize that the girls and Draco had preformed a teleportation spell. By the time they had realized it they where already gone including Ginny.

* * *

**A/N:** -laughs evily- This is why I am in Slytherin. This is indeed the last chapter of this fanfic, but don't worry I am going to create a sequel. After all there was no yummy Yaoi goodness except for those hints. Oh, and give me ideas on what you think that the Demon Siblings should do to Ginny. I am feeling a little bit evil right now. Of course I might not start on the Sequel for awhile because I have two other fanfics to finish and college, but go ahead and give me ideas on what you want to happen in the sequel besides Yummy Yaoi Goodness with Harry 'N Draco and Neville asking Aphrodite out who will from now on be referred to as Lilith since she told them that is her real name.


	11. Sequal

**Author's Note:** For everyone that wasn't aware. The sequel is up. Not really much else to say. Just wanted to say that.


End file.
